Distractions and Confessions
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Minato accidentally blurts something out. Something that Kushina wasn't supposed to hear. Oneshot. MinaKush.


**_Authoress' Note:_** _Hey all! Yes, yes, I really should be working on Living Arrangements, but this idea just popped into my head! Anyway, as you can all probably tell, my exams are finished and I am through with my temporary hiatus. I just wanted to produce a little oneshot so that I get back into some practice before re-starting fully. I hope that you all enjoy this, as it is my first attempt at a MinaKush fic. :) Any honest - yet kindly written - concrit would be amazing as well. :D_

* * *

The first time he told her – and I mean _**really**_ told her (the other times were just obvious hints that she didn't understand) – he liked her, she had nearly gone and gotten herself killed on a log.

It was during training when he spontaneously confessed, resulting in both his and her awkwardness and injury. The two of them were sparring intensely, neither letting up so that the other could win – it was training worth watching. Fists and legs flew through the air at alarming rates, sharp weapons emitted from the indefinable frenzy of limbs. Despite the rapid movement of the two bodies, there were still shocks of bright blond and red hair visible.

Minato panted lightly, feeling the beginning of what was bound to be exhaustion fall upon him. Kushina seemed to notice his fatigue as well, as she grinned widely and aimed a well-placed kick during this advantageous opportunity. Minato's eyes widened slightly in understanding, and he knew that there was no way he had enough energy to just Yellow Flash himself out of the way of the kick that was aimed for him. Instead, he merely spent the time thinking up some way to stop the incoming blow. Or, at least, he was trying to.

He'd never really taken into account how difficult it could be to defend yourself when distracted. Right now, Kushina was the cause of distraction; the way her long hair swung furiously in its high ponytail, the way her eyes lit up whenever such an opportunity for success and triumph presented itself, and the way her cheeks reddened from the effort she put in. Put together, Minato thought that all these things made her look simply radiant and complete. His heart sped up (but it was not due to the fact that her foot was mere inches from his face) and without thinking, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I think…I'm in love with you…"

Immediately he heard a gasp of surprise and Kushina jerked her leg back suddenly, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground, nearly sustaining severe injury as she landed with her back harshly on a log. She gave a sharp cry of "Aah!" which promptly made Minato's expression turn to one of horror, before Kushina lifted herself into a sitting position and glared at the young man standing in front of her. This time, it seemed that her cheeks were reddening – as was her face – from something for more intriguing than fatigue: embarrassment.

"Minato! What the hell was _that_?!"

"I-I…"

"You don't just go around saying that kind of stuff to people! At least, not like that! You've gotta wait for the right moment to say something like that! Jeez, don't you know _anything_?!"

Minato's own face turned the shade of Konoha's tomatoes in the summertime as he realized the consequences of blurting out his thoughts. Quick as ever – as was expected of a genius – he thought up a clever way to smoothly remove himself from the embarrassment of the situation.

"Gotcha!" He grinned. "I was just testing you to see how distracted you let yourself get! As a shinobi, it is dangerous to respond to any distractions or provocations made by the enemy, no matter how startling they may be."

Kushina looked at him in sceptic confusion, before a look of understanding crossed her features and her personality regained its optimistic naïveté. "I get it now, Minato! That was pretty smart of you; I'm surprised you managed to come up with it!"

Minato spaced out for a moment, focusing on the beating his ego was taking from this small yet powerful girl.

"That's great Minato! Thank you for teaching me about that; I would have never considered it on my own! I'll go train now to become stronger, and so that I won't respond to any distractions any more 'tebayo! You can count on it!" With that said, the rambunctious teenage female Uzumaki bounded off further into the training grounds.

Sighing with relief, Minato slid down against a tree trunk, knitting his eyebrows together, and placing his hand over his mouth. A deep blush permeated through his skin, turning his cheeks a rather delightful shade of pink. _How embarrassing,_ he thought. _I just blurted that out loud without thinking…Thank Kami that she seemed to accept my explanation. Geez Minato, don't let your mouth operate in tandem with your mind…it only ends up putting you in awkward situations._

"MINATO!" a voice yelled.

The boy in question shot up immediately, bounding up onto one of the tree's branches. He looked around in a startled manner only to see Kushina's face right in front of his. _Geez, how embarrassing…_Still blushing, he covered his face with his hand and shifted so that he was closer to the edge of the branch and farther from Kushina. "Whad id it?" came his muffled voice.

Kushina leaned closer to him so that she was right in his face, batting her long eyelashes in his direction, amusement clearly evident on her visage. She kept inching her face closer to his until she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. Then, she broke out into a grin and yelled in his face, "I love you too!"

Surprised, and somewhat intimidated, Minato scrambled away from the girl so rapidly that he completely forgot about his surroundings. Because he was high up in a tree, the scrambling and stumbling he carried out caused him to fall a far distance to the ground, landing unceremoniously, with a lack of grace never associated with Konoha's Yellow Flash, on his side with an "oomph!".

Kushina immediately bounded down laughing – though concern was perceptible in her eyes – and landed down by Minato. She continued to laugh, despite the blushes now evident on both their cheeks, and just as Minato had done, Kushina tried to pass off her confession as something else. "You see? I told you that I'd learn from your distractions! I got you pretty good, huh!" She grinned down at him, holding out a hand to help him up.

Fighting the butterflies in his stomach, he grinned back up at her and took the hand she was offering. "Yeah," he laughed, "you got me pretty good there! But don't expect that it'll happen again! I'll learn from my mistakes!"

The two passed through a moment of silence, simply staring at the other, before breaking out into fits of boisterous laughter.

Even though they'd both deny their confessions moments later – although one of Minato's teammates produced a tape of the conversation – and even though they'd go around the same as they had always done, as if their relationship dynamic remained unchanged, everyone knew it really was love.

* * *

_**Authoress' Note:** Well, there it was! The ending seems perhaps a tad bit off...if I think of something better, I'll probably edit this. Hope you enjoyed though! :D Don't forget to leave a review! ;D_


End file.
